Mistério e Prazer
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ela estava confusa com tudo o que acontecia, mas ele mostraria a ela o que era amor de verdade


**Mistério e Prazer.**

**Liah.**

Arabella Figg sempre tinha sido considerada uma garota independente, uma garota que não tinha medo de nada, e que muito menos cairia nas garras do amor, hoje suas amigas percebem que até mesmo a Srta Nunca vou amar Figg, também tinha seus segredos.

-Você tinha que ter me beijado daquela forma seu cachorro –ela resmungava para si mesma.

**Acordada fico a sonhar  
Com o que aconteceu  
Sintonia no mesmo olhar  
E a gente se envolveu  
**As amigas fingiam dormir para não fazer ela ficar envergonhada, elas sabiam que Bella falaria para elas na hora certa, e poderia ser mais cedo do que ela imaginavam.

Lílian e Narcisa estavam em camas próximas, Arabella manda um travesseiro que atinge as duas e pergunta.

-Estão acordadas? –Narcisa ri baixinho e fala.

-Depois dessa travesseirada, quem não estaria? –as duas vão para a cama da amiga que lança um feitiço poderoso para que ninguém os escutassem.

**Eu me entreguei sem dimensão  
Nem deu tempo pra pensar  
Se o momento é certo ou não  
Pra me apaixonar  
**Arabella conta tudo, sobre o encontro com Black, sobre a briga e o beijo, e os sentimentos que aquele beijo estava fazendo, ela olha suplicante para as amigas e fala.

-O que e isso? –Lílian sorri docemente para ela e fala.

-O mesmo que você me fez ver que sentia pelo Tiago –Bella fica chocada e começa a falar.

-Não... Isso não pode ser... Justo o Black? –Narcisa ri e fala.

-Amor não escolhe as pessoas Bella –

**Nunca imaginei querer alguém assim  
Que pudesse me enlouquecer  
Procuro entender quem é você pra mim  
É mais que mistério e prazer  
**Arabella evitava Sírius por todo o castelo, ele já estava ficando furioso com aquilo, quando ela estava indo para o salão comunal, se certificando de não encontra-lo, ela sente dois braços a puxando para uma sala de aula vazia, ele usa tantos feitiços na porta que demoraria pelo menos uma hora para ela abrir.

-Acho que precisamos conversar Bella –ele fala serio, uma coisa que a deixou surpresa, mas ela ainda não conseguia encara-lo.

-Não tenho nada que falar com você, Black –ela tenta passar por ele, mas ele a segura pelos ombros.

-Você vai me escutar agora Bella –

**Fecho os olhos pra poder te buscar  
Não dá pra esquecer  
Sentimento ou sedução  
O tempo vai dizer  
**Ele não sabia por onde começar, ele andava de um lado para o outro da sala pensando, queria falar para ela muitas coisas, mas agora, parecia que tudo tinha sumido de sua cabeça.

-O que você quer Black? –ela pergunta forte tentando não transparecer seu medo.

-Eu quero você Bella –ela fala encarando-a –Eu quero te amar, ser a pessoa que mais te ama nesse mundo inteiro –ele se aproxima mais –Eu só quero uma chance –

**Eu me entreguei sem dimensão  
Nem deu tempo pra pensar  
Se o momento é certo ou não  
Pra me apaixonar  
**Arabella estava chocada, ela não achava que Sírius fosse falar isso, ele era considerado o garoto mais mulherengo da escola, e agora estava ali, jurando amor para ela? Ela estava muito confusa, mas ao mesmo tempo, uma voz em sua cabeça gritava para que ela seguisse em frente.

-Eu não sei o que fazer... –ela chora.

-Você não me ama não e? –ele se afasta dela e vai para perto de uma janela –Por isso tem me evitado? –

**Nunca imaginei querer alguém assim  
Que pudesse me enlouquecer  
Procuro entender quem é você pra mim  
É mais que mistério e prazer  
**Ela fica de frente a ele e lhe dá um tapa forte, ele olha não compreendendo, ela fala.

-Isso e por achar que eu não te amo –ela o puxa pelo colarinho e o beija profundamente, quando se separam fala –e isso e para você saber que eu te amo –ela pode ver o sorriso dele aumentar, eles ficaram ali a tarde toda se beijando, ela agora compreendia o que as amigas falavam sobre amor, no começo ela tinha ficado com medo, mas agora nos braços dele, ela sabe que fez a escolha certa.

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA MINHA NOVA AMIGA.RSRS ZINSENDI... OU IRIS SENDI PASSARINI..RSRS DONA DO FORUM ...****THE BOOK IS ON THE TABLE****... ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE LINDA.RSRSRSRS**


End file.
